There's A Wall
by Blondest Blondie of Them All
Summary: Song fic. Sasuke and Yen are all that's left of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke is angry at the world and leaves the village and the girl he loves behind. But will he stay gone? Or can Yen convince him to come back home? Contains an OCC, but plz R&R!


Blondie here! Sorry, I know I take FOREVER to get stuff posted. LOL sorry. Anyway, this is my first songfic. Also, I do not own Naruto, however I do own Yen, Amaya, Kenita, Riku, and Myuki. Though some may not appear in this story. Also:

story

**Song**

_**Song lyrics in story**_

Love ya peeps! Enjoy! And thank you for reading!

**I'd run away but I can't escape the power of your pride **

"Just leave me alone!" Yen screamed as she slammed the door in Sasuke's face. He tried the handle, but the lock had already been set.

"No, you listen to me! This isn't over!" Sasuke hollered through the door. Yen crawled to the corner farthest from the door. It was raining out. A thunder storm that fit perfectly with the atmosphere in the house. Yen looked around her bedroom, and then put her head between her knees and tried to control the sobs that forced their way through. Sasuke and Yen did not fight often, but when they did it was bad. Sasuke was just so stupid! He could never give up his precious pride and power. Not even for the girl he loved, the only living member of the Uchiha clan that was left besides himself. Yen's blonde hair fell around her, as her black eyes shut themselves and let go of the liquid they had been holding.

**Your eyes are cold like an empty soul and I'm burning up inside**

An hour after the banging on the door ceased, Yen was done shedding her tears and ventured out the door. She gently stepped down the stairs to find Sasuke sitting on a kitchen chair glaring. His eyes cold and empty.

"Sasuke, I-" Yen started, but Sasuke interrupted.

"No, Yen you don't get it. You are as close as it gets, but you still don't get it," He continued to sit there. Arms crossed, glaring. Yen suddenly became furious.

"You think you are the only one who mourns the loss of loved ones? You think you are the only one in this whole village that is orphaned?" it took all Yen had not to scream, he was so dense!

"I lost my parents, too! I watched my sister die! At the hand of her fiancé! Don't act like I don't get it, because I do! I get it better than you do!" Yen remembered the night when she and Sasuke had come home from the first day of school only to find the village deserted. Yen had rushed to her home and Sasuke to his. Yen got there just in time to watch her sister beg for Yen's life at the hands of the one she was supposed to marry in one month's time. The frightened child had stayed rooted to the spot as Itachi put his sword through his beloved's heart, with tears streaming down his face. Yen's heart still ached.

**There's nothing wrong with letting go and you're still digging in we're racing to the bottom and I can't find the end**

Sasuke stood, walked toward Yen, got right in her face and said, "Enough, my mind is made up." He didn't understand that Itachi had been under orders. He didn't care what Yen had told him about the tears in his brother's face at the loss of her sister. Sasuke didn't want to believe Itachi was good. And some days, neither did Yen. However, that never changed Sasuke's mind. He was determined.

**And there's a wall standing here between us and that's all that's keeping you from freedom and I keep pushing harder and you keep getting stronger you won't break 'cause you're afraid you'll fall. There's a wall**

Sasuke left, off to find his power and his vengeance. He hungered to blame someone, anyone. He didn't care who, as long as it wasn't himself…

It was one year before they saw each other again.

Yen had been sent out on a solo mission to infiltrate the village hidden in the stones. The route she had to take led her right through The Land of Rice Patties. While on her way someone jumped her… It was Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded, his cold empty eyes the same as the day he had left.

"Classified," Yen said stiffly, she tested her hand cuffs. _'I can get through these'_ she thought.

"I will not go back to the village!" Sasuke looked fierce, energy crackling around him. He was getting stronger.

"Not why I'm here," Yen said, looking him straight in the eye. Uchiha versus Uchiha, both eyes dark and unwavering.

"Then why?" Sasuke asked, still suspicious.

"Solo mission, level A. Also classified. I had no idea you were even in this region," Yen said. Some emotion shot through Sasuke's eyes, concern maybe, but before she could identify it, it was gone.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," Sasuke said, but not a harshly as before. Yen smiled.

"I'm a chunin, I can take care of myself. I have been since the day you walked out. Never did like living alone, but it's fine. Our house is just to big for one person, though," Yen was trying to get through to him, but it was like there was a wall between them.

**You love me when you want and you find reasons to fight**

Sasuke let her go, telling her to be careful. Yen laughed then, and asked him way the hell he cared. He hadn't replied, just vanished.

Once Yen had completed her mission, and she returned home she debated whether or not to tell Lady Tsunadi. Also, she remembered life with Sasuke. The way he used to hold her in his arms and say he loved her. And how other times he would give her chocolates on valentines' day. He had always been awkward at expressing any emotion other than anger. However, on those occasions Yen felt like they could help each other heel and move on. That Sasuke might forget about hunting his brother, and live contently with Yen. But, so it seems not so.

Yen also remembered how when they would fight it was over something stupid. Usually Naruto put Sasuke in a bad mood and Sasuke would practically dig in the garbage just to find anything to fight about. He was so mixed up, but Yen loved him anyway.

**Another lame excuse to keep the devil on your side. You're trying hard to hide those scars that I've already seen, you're beat-up heart's not the only thing that's keeping you from me**

After that, Yen didn't see Sasuke until another year went by. Sasuke snuck back in the village on their anniversary. He slipped in the door Yen never kept locked, after all, anyone after Yen who was now a Jonien was not going to be stopped by the petty lock on the front door.

Yen awoke from her nightmares of being chased by snakes, to find a hand slowly caressing her sweaty face. She stayed still and breathed even, not opening her eyes.

"I know you are awake," Sasuke said, still caressing her face. Yen opened her eyes to find Sasuke's face inches from her own.

"May I help you?" she asked, a little breathless from his nearness. Her kissed her, hard, and full of the anger and passion he tried to never show. Yen knew about all of his pain.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered in her ear.

"So nice of you to remember," Yen replied in almost a purr. They kissed again.

"Sorry I couldn't make it last year. Lord Orochimaru wouldn't let me leave yet," Sasuke lay down in the spot he used to always occupy, his forehead touching Yen's.

Yen was quiet. Sasuke had just called the most evil man in the world in Yen's eyes _'Lord' . _Sasuke felt the change in atmosphere. He sighed.

"Lord Orochimaru really is a powerful man. My training has progressed rapidly. I'm very strong now and soon I will have my revenge," Sasuke explained.

"Excuses are like butt holes, everyone's got one," Yen replied. She was hurt, and she pushed him away. He rapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, though she struggled.

"You chose to leave. Why can't you stay gone then?" she asked, she had tried so hard to forget Sasuke. She even had gone out with Neji for awhile, but Sasuke was the only one she wanted. So she had decided to remain single, and away from the one thing she wanted most, yet here he was.

**And there's a wall standing her between us, and that's all that's keeping you from freedom. And I keep pushing harder and you keep getting stronger, and you won't break 'cause you're afraid you'll fall. There's a wall**

The wall still hung between them, Sasuke couldn't break free from the affect Yen had on him. It took all of his strength and power and anger to not run back to her everyday. He did love her. But he didn't want to. She was a distraction from his goal. Lord Orochimaru had sent him there to kill Yen, so that Sasuke would no longer be distracted. However, when he saw Yen sleeping, sweating with the nightmares, he couldn't do it. Instead her had kissed her and held her and felt at home. It hurt when she rejected his explanations and he hated it when she had tried to pull away.

**Pain has made you weak and hard, I will never be that strong…that strong**

The pain of loosing everything had made him weak.

Yen could never be as strong as Sasuke, but she could out think him. She loved him, so she would have to be the one to destroy him if the time came when he was a threat to the village. She put a tracking device on him before he left.

**And there's a wall standing her between us, and that's all that's keeping you from freedom. And I keep pushing harder and you keep getting stronger, and you won't break 'cause you're afraid you'll fall. There's a wall**

The last time the met was in battle. After Orochimaru was dead and Pain had fallen. After Sasuke had killed Itachi and now believed the truth Yen had tried to tell him all along. After Naruto had saved the village and Sasuke had attacked, Yen went after him, for he had become a threat.

They stood there facing each other, hands at the ready.

"Are you going to kill me Yen?" Sasuke asked, he was insane. He had gone crazy in his revenge. He was either going to be saved or die, and the time for him to chose was now.

"If you want me to Sasuke," Yen said.

"Do you hate me Yen?" Sasuke cried, faking forward then stepping back.

"No," Yen was worried, this was not the Sasuke she loved, but she new he was still there.

"Do you hate me?" she asked. Her question stopped him short and she saw her opening. She went for it. She lunged, he dodged. He started a hand sign she activated her Sharingone and copied it. He stopped short, but she kept going knowing the signs. The fire flew from her mouth, but she knew that wouldn't stop him. He ran through the flames and she activated her trap. A log swung down a knocked him sideways. He didn't stay down long. The battle was hard and intense. Yen was sweating within minutes and from the looks of it Sasuke was as well.

Sasuke was unfocused, why Yen didn't know. She did use this to her advantage. Sasuke landed a blow into Yen's stomach. The air rushed out of her and she hit the ground hard. She stumbled as she tried to get up, and Sasuke kicked her again and again. She started coughing up blood, he kick again and she felt ribs brake and crack. As he went to kick again she swung her foot out and he was on the ground. Yen rolled on top of him. She called on an old jutsu she had learned and caused vines to rap around his legs and arms. He struggled, but he too was tired and Yen continued to lay on top of him. Their mixture of the blood poured out on the ground. The blaze of fire all around from all the fireballs and phoenix flowers. They breathed heavy and Yen coughed again. She spat the blood from her mouth and looked at Sasuke. One eye was swelling shut from a punch Yen had landed and a few of his fingers looked to be laying at odd angles. However, Yen was probably worse off. She sighed.

"I don't want to kill you," she said softly. Sasuke just looked at her. "You've been my constant companion since that day so many years ago. Why? Why are you blaming Kohana for the murder you committed? Why are you hurting me when we used to heel each other? Why? Don't you love me anymore Sasuke?" Yen asked all of these question, not expecting an answer to any of them. Sasuke's eyes looked sane again, still dark and cold, but not crazy. A good start.

"Yen, I-I can't explain in a way you can understand about Itachi. And I don't want to fight you, but…I don't know. What I do know is that I have never stopped loving you," Sasuke said these things to Yen's surprise. Her lips twitched as if to smile.

Sasuke was in control again, restrained and with Yen's familiar weight on top of him he almost felt…okay? He was surprised at this, but he was tired. Tired of fighting and training for nothing. He missed his brother and he was angry, but he didn't want to take it out on Yen. She looked ready to collapse at any minute. He was angry, but at himself for having done this to her. She leaned down and kissed him. Hot, sweaty, bloody, and exhausted, yet it felt like the best kiss they ever had.

"Come home Sasuke, please?" Yen asked. She looked at him with those dark Uchiha eyes and heard himself say, "Yes," before he even knew what was happening. Yen smiled, release her jutsu, kissed him again, then fainted. Sasuke picked her up and started walking toward Naruto. Yen had made him sit on the side lines, and the fury in her eyes then made him stay down. Now he walked up to Sasuke and gave him an awkward guy hug. Without saying a word, the two boys and the unconscious girl headed home.


End file.
